Blues Clues Gone Demon
by AnimeDarin
Summary: Naraku sends the Inuyasha gang to Blues Clues.
1. Narakus Favourite Show

Blues Clues Gone Demon  
  
I don't own Inuyasha or Blues Clues (GOD NO!!!) So leave me alone _  
  
Chapter 1 - Naraku's Favourite Show  
  
It was a fine day in the Feudal Era. Kagome was hanging out with her friends. Just yesterday they went into battle with Naraku. Of course they won, but Naraku is still alive. *Sigh* He will never die.  
  
"That stupid bastard won't die!" Inuyasha yelled as he kicked the dirt.  
  
"It's okay!" Kagome tried to calm him down. "No, it's not okay!" Inuyasha said. "I will never forgive him for killing Kikyo!"  
  
"Who cares, Kikyo is a bitch!"  
  
"Okay!" Inuyasha said cheerfully, and then skipped down the road.  
  
~Later that night  
  
Everyone was gathered in Kaedes hut sitting around the fire. You can hear giggling from outside. Inuyasha was gone hunting for food, and Miroku went to get water.  
  
"So Sango, how do you think about Miroku?" Kagome teased.  
  
"I know he's a pervert. ^^" Sango replied.  
  
"It figures." Kagome said.  
  
"So. You love Inuyasha?" Sango smiled.  
  
"Er." Kagome blushed. "Uh. No... Not really."  
  
You can hear loud noises from outside. (Not those kind of noises.) Kagome ran over to the door, bringing her bow and arrows. Sango did the same by bringing her Boomerang. Outside it showed Inuyasha and Miroku up against Naraku and a bunch of puppets.  
  
"Go my minions!" Naraku demanded as he pointed to Miroku and Inuyasha.  
  
Inuyasha sweat dropped as he stared at the toys just sitting there. "This is pathetic, Naraku!! They're only toys!"  
  
Kagome shot some arrows and Sango threw her boomerang, Miroku used his wind tunnel and Inuyasha used his Tetsusaiga.  
  
They all hit Naraku who is too stupid to dodge because he's such an asshole.  
  
"OW!" Naraku said. "This is for hurting me! Naraku said casting magic. "I had to go to the Feudal Era hospital! YOU ARE NOW GOING TO BE IN MY FAVOURITE SHOW FOREVER! Naraku laughed and passes out.  
  
Just then Sesshomaru walked by. The magic was caste on all of them, including Sesshomaru. "Oh shit."  
  
~  
  
An hour later Kagome awakened rubbing her head. She gazed around and saw that everything was made out of cardboard. It seemed that there was a small house, toys and flowers all over the yard. She stared to her left and found her friends. She shook Inuyasha constantly for him to wake up. "Inuyasha? "Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes, then sat up and looked around. "Where the hell are we?"  
  
"HI!" Someone they didn't recognized shouted in Inuyasha's ear sending him flying from being scared.  
  
"I'm Steve! Welcome to our home!" Steve shouted as he smiled real big.  
  
AnimeDarin: I ran out of time I will continue later!! Ja ne!! 


	2. Introduction

Chapter 2 - Introduction.  
  
"Okay. What is this place!? And why are you realistic?!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"This is my house." Steve answered.  
  
"That sure is a crappy house."  
  
"What's crap?" Steve asked.  
  
"Erk. You don't know what crap is!?" Inuyasha said. "I'm saying that your house is stupid, and bad. What? You don't understand that either?"  
  
"This isn't a bad place it's a happy place, with happy people!"  
  
"You're scaring me." Inuyasha said and backed away from Steve.  
  
Sango awakened and looked around to see a poorly drawn area. "What the." She was cut off and turned to look that Miroku's hand was on her butt. While he was asleep, Sango stormed over and gave him a big slap on the face. Miroku woke up and looked at Sango. "What was that for?"  
  
"HELLO MY FRIENDS!!" Steve shouted at Sango and Miroku.  
  
"Who is this freak show?" Sango asked Miroku.  
  
"Who knows.Want me to use my wind tunnel on him?" Miroku whispered.  
  
"Yes please!" Kagome came running to Sango, but then tripped over something soft and fluffy. She looked at her side and saw Sesshomaru passed out on the ground.  
  
"Uh.What's fluffy doing here?" Kagome asked.  
  
"He probably just happened to walk by and ended up with us." Inuyasha guessed.  
  
Sesshomaru twitched then he woke up. He looked around and saw the Inuyasha gang staring at him. "Ugh, another bad dream."  
  
"I wish it were a dream." Kagome said.  
  
"Hello?" Steve popped up. "Why don't we go to my house!?"  
  
"God no." Inuyasha pushed Steve away.  
  
"I want you to meet Blue!"  
  
"What is it? You favourite color?"  
  
"No, my favourite color is green!!"  
  
"I noticed that." Inuyasha yawned. 'This Steve person is just some random guy wasting my time' Inuyasha thought.  
  
"May I ask why I'm here with you humans?" Sesshomaru got up.  
  
"We don't know why you're here. It's your fault." Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Bow, bow!" A blue dog came running down from the crappy house and ran to Steve.  
  
"This is Blue." Steve said cheerfully.  
  
"Who would name a dog Blue?" Sango whispered in Miroku's ear.  
  
~ Inside the house  
  
"Hello! My name is Steve!" Steve said.  
  
"We already knew that." Everyone shouted.  
  
"Okay today we'll be playing Blues Clues! Will you help us?"  
  
AnimeDarin: So sorry it was short. I need ideas for the clues! Please any ideas would be great! I thought of some, but it won't be as good. I know what the second clue is, but I need a first one. Ja ne! 


	3. Our First Clue Maybe

Sorry I haven't continued in a while. It was Christmas, and I have exams soon.Bleh. I go on the CPU only for an hour or 2 mostly which sucks.I am getting my own CPU at the end of January, so I will be writing a lot hee heh. Also, I was addicted to a Computer Game.Gomen nasai U_U  
  
Chapter 3: Our First Clue.  
  
"No we won't help you!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"Wait! Maybe if we help him. We can get out of here!" Kagome rushed to Inuyasha.  
  
"Oh yeah, we all have fun we'll we're stuck here! No way! I'm not doing anything."  
  
"Sit!" Kagome shouted, and then Inuyasha hit the floor hard.  
  
"GOOD BOY!" Steve shouted. "He is so obedient!"  
  
"Shut up, you stupid happy thing, you!" Sesshomaru shoved Steve.  
  
"Dammit." Inuyasha got up. "I'll keep saying sit." Inuyasha fell to the ground again. Kagome continued. "If you don't help us, I'll keep saying that word."  
  
"Urgh, you always have to get your way? Do you?" Inuyasha complained.  
  
"Yepperjdijwklisfpoklfjflfk!!!" Kagome smiled big.  
  
"Okaaaaaaaaaaaay."  
  
"Will you help me and Blue solve our clues?!" Steve popped up.  
  
"Sure" Kagome answered.  
  
"Great!!" Steve cheered. Then all of the sudden music started playing. "Now first we've got to find."  
  
"A clue!!" Random kids started shouting.  
  
"Eh?" Sango said hugging Miroku, and then Miroku put his hand on her butt.  
  
"Hentai!!" Sango shouted and smacked him.  
  
"And then we have to put it in our." Steve said thinking.  
  
"Notebook!!" The kids shouted again.  
  
"Because there Who's Clues? Blue's Clues! Steve sang. The Inuyasha gang gave Steve the weirdest look and stepped away from him.  
  
"We got to find the first paw print. That's the first clue. We put it in our notebook because there Blue's clues! Blue's Clues!! We gotta find the second paw print, that's the second clue, we put it in our notebook because the Blue's Clues, Blue's Clues!" Gay music plays. "We got to find the last paw print that's the third clue; we put it in our notebook because the Blues Clues, Blues Clues. You know what to do! We sit down in our thinking chair and think, think, thiiiiiink. Because when we use our mind take a step at a time we can do anything- Steve was cut off because Seeshomaru punched him out.  
  
"SHUT THE HELL UP YOU ASSHOLE!"  
  
Steve jumped up. On his face was a black eye. "I'm sure that was an accident." He smiled.  
  
"Dude, you're freaky!" Miroku said with his eyes widened.  
  
"Wow! Was that a compliment my friend?" Steve asked.  
  
"No." Miroku answered.  
  
"Baw, baw!" Blues barked and ran to the right.  
  
"Do you know where Blu-  
  
"He went that way." Inuyasha interrupted Steve. And pointed in the direction Blue went.  
  
"Oh, okay!" Steve said. "Follow me!" Steve walked at a very slow pace. It was like he was taking baby steps, but then Inuyasha pushed him. "GO FASTER LOSER!" Steve flew to the other side of the room and then replied. "Okay!"  
  
"Wee!" Steve squeaked as he stood up and brushed the dirt off his shirt. "That was fun!"  
  
"Steve, help!" A voice came out of no where.  
  
"Oh no! Someone is in trouble!" Steve panic then ran to the person/ thing who shouted.  
  
"Okay.Food supplies talking." Kagome said.  
  
It was Mr. Salt and Mrs. Pepper. "Steve we need your help!" Mrs. Pepper told him.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Steve asked.  
  
"We forgot how to make a peanut butter and jelly sandwich." Mr. Salt said as he itches his head.  
  
"Hmm. I wonder how we can help."  
  
"Can you help us remember the ingredients?"  
  
"Maybe they should repeat the name of the sandwich they want to make a few times." Kagome whispered to the others.  
  
They all chuckled from Kagome's solution and continued to watch. Trying not to laugh.  
  
"We have three things we collected. One is Oranges, two is juice and three is peanut butter. What should we use?" Mr. Salt asked.  
  
"What should we use?" Steve turned to the gang.  
  
The Inuyasha gang burst out in laughs and shouted. "THE JUICE, THE JUICE!!!!" They all said.  
  
"Okay, the juice." Steve told the salt and pepper.  
  
They poured the juice on the white bread and it got soggy. "What next?" The Pepper asked.  
  
The gang chuckled.  
  
"There is jelly, pizza sauce, and cheese wiz." The salt explained the other ingredients.  
  
"What should go next?" Steve asked the gang since he was too stupid to figure out the ingredients.  
  
"THE PIZZA SAUCE!!!" The gang pointed once more.  
  
"Okay!" They poured the pizza sauce on the bread again.  
  
"Wow now we remember the ingredients! Thanks Steve your smart!!!" Salt said cheerfully.  
  
Steve turned around and found the Inuyasha gang on the floor with tears in their eyes from laughing.  
  
"No need to cry. You're smart too!" Steve said.  
  
Then Sesshomaru spotted a clue. 


	4. The Second Clue

Chapter 4 - The first Clue...Finally  
  
"Hey. Dumbass. I see a blue paw print." Sesshomaru pointed.  
  
"Where?"  
  
"Over there." Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.  
  
Sesshomaru was disturbed that the paw print was on Inuyasha's leg, but he wanted to leave so didn't really matter.  
  
"Over here?" Steve asked.  
  
"Noo! Right behind you!"  
  
"Under my foot?"  
  
"NO YOU FUCKING DUMBASS ITS RIGHT BEHIND YOU, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!" Seeshomaru growled.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm blind!!!" Steve examined the clue on Inuyasha's leg. "Get the fuck off me." Inuyasha shouted and kicked him.  
  
Steve took out his notebook. Inuyasha was the clue and Steve draws him and it looks like Blue with horns and a pitchfork.  
  
"What the hell!?" Inuyasha looked at the shitty picture Steve drew of him.  
  
"It's not my fault! My hand is broken!" Steve made a puppy face.  
  
"Well I'm gonna break your neck!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Wahhh!! Soap, help me!" Steve ran to Slippery.  
  
"Hell, I'm staying out of this!" Slippery said.  
  
"Okay? Why is the soap talking?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Because your mama."  
  
"What did you say \_/" Kagome glared.  
  
All of the sudden strange music started. Everyone looked around to see where it was coming from. It sounded pretty strange.  
  
"Mail time, mail time, mail time!"  
  
"Oh! Great! The mail is here!" Steve ran to the living room.  
  
"Oh no, this is going to be gay." Inuyasha sighed.  
  
Steve jumped right in the living room and started singing, and Blue joined him.  
  
"Here's the mail that never fails it makes me wanna wag my tail." Steve sang and he shook his booty.  
  
"I'm scard for life." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Ah! My eyes! They burn!" Miroku said as he covered them.  
  
"When it comes I wanna wail MAILLLLLL!!!" Steve said shaking his hands.  
  
The mail box enters through the window and pounds Steve in the head.  
  
"Mail's here!" Mail box said.  
  
"Thank you, Mail box." Steve took the letter.  
  
"We just got a letter." Steve said and music started playing. "We just got a letter, we just got a letter, we just got a letter. Wonder who's it from?  
  
"Okay I think we get it that you got a letter." Kagome said.  
  
Steve opens the letter and it shows little kids inside it. "Hello Steve!" They waved.  
  
"Okay there's a TV inside the letter." Kagome looked at it puzzled.  
  
"It's a letter from out friends!" Steve told the gang. They all replied with a wow in low voices like they didn't even care.  
  
"Steve we're learning how to spell, because we're smart!" They all smiled.  
  
It was a little boring watching a teacher teach the kids how to spell. When 5,000 years finally passed, Steve closed the letter after he waved good-bye to the little brats.  
  
"Steve! help us!" Someone shouted.  
  
"Oh no someone needs our help!" Steve ran to the hallways and found a picture hanging on the wall, with little people in it.  
  
"What seems to be the problem?" Steve asked them.  
  
"Well my friend got struck between a tree. I knew he shouldn't have eaten all those doughnuts!" The little person said.  
  
"Hmm. Well we're gonna help you!" Steve suggested. Then he ran to the Gang. "Will you help us?"  
  
"No we're-" Inuyasha was interrupted by Kagome.  
  
"We'll help you." She offered the favor.  
  
"Bau, bau!" Blue turned small and jumped in the picture and ran to the right.  
  
"Blue just skidoo in that picture." Steve said. "Let's follow her!" Steve turned around. "Blue skidoo, we can too." Steve turns small and goes in the picture. The Inuyasha gang followed well, because they got no choice.  
  
They all followed the person to the tree where his friend was stuck. It was some fat kid.  
  
"Why the hell would he go through a tree?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Why don't you help him Inuyasha?" Kagome suggested.  
  
"Hell no, Tetsusaiga won't work for me."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because I don't care about that kid." Inuyasha said walking away.  
  
"Sit!" Kagome shouted.  
  
Inuyasha hit the ground. "You wench! Why the hell would you do that!?"  
  
"I want you to help him!" Kagome stomped her foot as she scream in his sensitive ears.  
  
"Okay! Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
Miroku and Sango sweat dropped as they watched Steve pick his nose. Then Inuyasha came charging to the tree. He took out his Tetsusaiga and cut the kid out of it.  
  
"Thank you, puppy!" The kid hugged him. Inuyasha's eyes widened and pushed the kid away. "Get off you homo."  
  
On Inuyasha's sword Miroku found a clue. "Hey there's a clue." "What?" Steve said. "There's glue on my shoe?"  
  
"I said a clue fag." Miroku hit him with his staff and pointed.  
  
"Hmm.So the clue is Tetsusaiga." Sango said.  
  
"I wonder what the last one is." Kagome wondered.  
  
"So. It's a wooden sword, eh?" Steve said and took out his note book.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL!?" Inuyasha complained. "Does this look like a wooden sword to you!?"  
  
Steve drew a crappy sword and continued on with his gay randomness clueless.. Uh.stuff. Which makes him gay =D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AnimeDarin: My mom made up this rule that I'm allowed to go on the computer 3 times a week. I'm sorry people. I will try to continue. It sucks to only have 2 hours on the computer as well. I will be getting my own computer at the end of January. Lots of fics then!! ^_^ Ja ne!! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
  
Since the Inuyasha gang is having soooo much fun with Steve. Let's see what Naraku is up too, probably being gay, as usual.  
  
"I'm so happy you guys are my friends!" Naraku said as he walked in his room and saw a bunch of puppets sitting on the chair all tied up. "What should we do today? Should we play house?"  
  
The puppets don't answer.  
  
"Um...? Oh! I know! Have a Tea party?!"  
  
Again the toys don't respond.  
  
"Play dress up?"  
  
No reply  
  
"In girls' clothes?"  
  
THE DAMN TOYS DON'T TALK ASSHOLE!!! The narrator screams.  
  
"I thought you guys were my friends!" Naraku cried. As he took a big bite on his toast with baby food on it, then choked over it.  
  
~  
  
"I told you, you crazy ass! That's not what my sword looks like!" Inuyasha tried to grab the notebook and tear out the page.  
  
"It's not your turn to draw yet, my friend." Steve said as he pointed like it was he was saying 'Naughty, naughty'.  
  
"Grrr. This guy's going down!!!" Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga.  
  
"Sit!!" Kagome yelled just in time. Inuyasha fell hard to the ground. Kagome walked over to him and whispered in his ear. "I know you want to kill him, I would want to as well, but we can't! We have to solve these stupid clues so we can get out of here. Okay??" Inuyasha thought for a moment. Kagome did make a good point. "Alright" Inuyasha whispered. "I'll try" He said putting on a fake smile as his eye twitched. (A/N: I'd go crazy with Steve as well. Wouldn't you?)  
  
"Steve, help!!" Someone shouted.  
  
"This is stupid. No one is independent!" Sango complained.  
  
"Hey? Has anyone seen Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked as she looked around.  
  
"Well where ever he is. He's smart." Miroku said.  
  
"Bau, bau!" Blue ran to the left towards the kitchen.  
  
"Come on, let's follow Blue everyone!" Steve ran after the dog.  
  
~  
  
'There must be someway out of here.' Sesshomaru thought as he looked around.  
  
"Hi!" Someone/thing shouted.  
  
Sesshomaru turned around and saw a little kitten sitting right behind him.  
  
"I'm Periwinkle!!" The little cat shouted his name.  
  
"We'll I'm leaving." Sesshomaru walked away.  
  
"Where you going, Leaving?" Periwinkle followed Sesshomaru.  
  
"My name isn't leaving. It's Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru growled.  
  
"Sh-show-my-room?? That's a weird name."  
  
"Its not pronounced that way!!! It's Ses-sho-maru, dammit!!"  
  
"Ohhhhhhh, okay, Shshowmyroom it is!" Periwinkle smiled.  
  
"Grrrrr.!"  
  
~  
  
"We cannot find Paprika!" Salt shouted.  
  
"Maybe you need to buy Paprika at the store." Kagome explained.  
  
"Nooo! Our Paprika is here! Find her!"  
  
"Hm?" Miroku turned around as he heard giggling on the floor. He bent down to look and out from under the fridge came a spice bottle. Miroku picked it up and set it on the table. "Is this what you looking for?"  
  
"Paprika!" Salt and Pepper shouted as they embraced they're baby.  
  
"Where were you!?" Salt asked his child.  
  
"Paprika under the fridge =D." She replied.  
  
"What the fuck? How can salt and pepper have sex?" Inuyasha said puzzled.  
  
"And how can it happen over night?" Miroku asked.  
  
Just then Sesshomaru walked in the back door.  
  
"Sesshomaru, where the hell were you??!" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Why does it matter?" Sesshomaru said with a growl.  
  
"Ohh Showmyroom! Are you friends with Steve too?" Periwinkle asked.  
  
"My name is Sesshomaru!"  
  
"Ohh Showmyroom, eh? I can get used to calling you that." Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"Don't you dare call me that!!" Sesshomaru yelled.  
  
"Hey? Will you help us feed Paprika?" Steve asked.  
  
"NOOO!" Inuyasha and Sesshomaru shouted in unison.  
  
Mr. Salt poked Sesshomaru. He turned and looked. "Where should this go?" Salt asked as he held milk.  
  
"UP YOUR ASS!!!" Sesshomaru shouted.  
  
"Okay! You're so smart!!!" Salt said. "^_^.............._" (Salts face expressions.)  
  
"Temper, temper, Showmyroom." Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"I told you not to call me that!" Sesshomaru screamed. "Okay it's your day to die!!"  
  
"Bring it on, Fluffy!" Inuyasha pulled out his Tetsusaiga and gave Sesshomaru a smirk. 


	6. The Last Clue

Chapter 6: You don't want to know.  
  
"Alright" Inuyasha said as he pulled out his Tetsusaiga. "Let's get this over with!"  
  
"You'll never beat me! A half breed like you can never destroy me!" Sesshomaru chuckled.  
  
"Let's just see what happens." Inuyasha said and then charged to Sesshomaru.  
  
Sesshomaru of course, dodged.  
  
"See?" Sesshomaru said. "You can't even catch me!"  
  
"This is going to be great!" Miroku whispered to Sango as he took a big hand full of pop corn. "I put my money on Sesshomaru."  
  
"Hey!" Kagome ran up to Miroku. "You're supposed to cheer for Inuyasha!"  
  
"Yah I know," Miroku chewed. "But Inuyasha is losing."  
  
Kagome gave Miroku a weird look, and then started to cheer for Inuyasha. Before anything could happen, someone shouted "Steve, help!"  
  
"Oh! Someone needs help!" Steve said and dragged Inuyasha to the direction where the person shouted.  
  
"Get off me, ass!" Inuyasha struggled.  
  
~  
  
"Steve, Steve!" A shovel shouted.  
  
Kagome and Sango stared at the shovel and bucket.  
  
"This world is messed." Kagome said eyes widened.  
  
"We need help cleaning up Blue's do-do! Steve, will you help us?!" The bucket asked.  
  
"Why don't you use yourself? I mean look, you're a shovel! Shovel the shit up and put it in a bucket." Miroku explained.  
  
"We can't clean all of this all by ourselves!!!" The shovel revealed about 1000 pieces of crap. Plus one since Inuyasha is in the background taking a shit like a male dog.  
  
".........I guess you people never clean" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Oh we do, but we have to wait until Blues is done going to the washroom. She poops this much everyday." The shovel said picking up the crap and putting it in a bag.  
  
"What on earth do you feed it!?" Inuyasha came over and asked.  
  
"Um...Cheese?" The bucket answered.  
  
"Ewwwww!!!!" Kagome and Sango screamed.  
  
~  
  
"I don't know why we have to do this..." Miroku said picking up the crap with his plastic gloves on and put it in the bucket.  
  
"I'm so killing Naraku when I get back to the Feudal Era...." Inuyasha mumbled.  
  
"That's IF we get back." Kagome said.  
  
"Hey...I wonder what Shippo and Kilala are doing right now..."  
  
~  
  
"Come on!! Party!!!" Shippo cheered as he chilled with Kilala and some hookers.  
  
"Shippo, you're the man!" Both hookers said and pet Shippo on the head.  
  
"A little to the left, no, wait! Down.... More..... A little more...."  
  
~  
  
"They're probably trying to save us." Sango guessed.  
  
"Who knows..." Inuyasha said. "He's probably thinking that we all died."  
  
"Almost done!" Steve jumped up. "Only 500 more to clean!"  
  
The Inuyasha gang moaned. Steve turned around to pick up some more of Blues shit, then Inuyasha noticed a clue. That's right! The last clue!!! The clue was on Steve's butt.  
  
"Hey, fatass!" Inuyasha shouted at Steve. He turned around. "There's a clue on your ass!"  
  
"What's that? There's a clue on the grass?" Steve said confused.  
  
"NOOO!! SCREW OFF WITH THE SARCASIM AND LOOK AT YOUR BUTT!!!!!!"  
  
"Ohh! There's one on my bum?" Steve said and looked. "What do you know! The clue is me!!!" Steve jumped up and down and took out his notebook. Steve drew the stupid picture and said. "Well, that's the last clue. Wait, we have all three clues! You know what that means! It's time to sit in the thinking chair!"  
  
"The what?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"Thinking chair!"  
  
"You have your own thinking chair? I didn't know you knew how to think."  
  
"I sure can! Let's go!" 


	7. Note

AnimeDarin: Can you guess what the clue is? 


	8. Inuyasha's Revenge and The Final Clue

AnimeDarin: Isn't it a shame that this story has to end so soon? There are a few surprises in this chapter. Thanks sooo much for reviewing my stories. I really appreciate it. I always wanted a lot of reviews! If you guys continue to give me lots of reviews for my stories I'll even add some reviewers in my next fic. It's good to be evil =)  
  
Chapter 8 – Inuyasha's Revenge and the Final Clue.  
  
"Loo, lee, laa" Naraku sang as he washed himself in the bath tub. "Those puppets were no fun anymore! I have my own friend!" Naraku smiled as he held up Slippery. "Now I need to wash myself." Naraku scrubbed his arms, then his legs, and stomach. "Uh, oh..." Naraku paused. "I can't forget my stinky parts!!"  
  
"What?" Slippery said confused.  
  
"Here we go!!!" Naraku said as he held Slippery and went to wash his lower part of the body. "NO!! Oh, god. NO!!!" Slipper shouted in horror.  
  
Naraku held Slippery up. "Done ^_^" Naraku said.  
  
"Dude, I got a fro!" Slippery said. (A/N: You know what I mean.)  
  
~  
  
"Ahhh, Okay, now that we're in our thinking chair, let's think!" Steve pulled out his note book. "What was the first clue?"  
  
"Um... Inuyasha" Kagome replied.  
  
"Oh, yah" Steve said, and then a picture of Inuyasha appeared over his head and started dancing. "What was the second?"  
  
"Tetsusaiga" Sango said with a stress mark on her head.  
  
"Ohh, Right!" Steve said. "And the last one is of course me!"  
  
"Of course he knows the last one because it's him." Sesshomaru sighed.  
  
"Okay, so our clues were Inuyasha, Tetsusaiga, and ME!" Steve smiled. "So what does Blue want with Inuyasha, a sword, and ME?!"  
  
"It's such a shame Inuyasha has to be a part of it..." Miroku sighed.  
  
"Maybe if we take Inuyasha, me and the sword and started dancing!!" Steve guessed.  
  
There was complete silence in the room.  
  
"No?" Steve said with a frown.  
  
"You suck at this." Sesshomaru complained.  
  
"Maybe, Inuyasha holds Tetsusaiga and I stand there, and let him attack me!"  
  
"Bau, bau!" Blue barked happily.  
  
"What? We figured it out?" Steve asked. Wow! We just figured out Blues Clues!" Steve jumped up and started dancing and sang, "We just figure out Blues Clues, we just figure out Blues Clues, we just figure out Blues Clues, because we're really smart!"  
  
"Oh yah?" Inuyasha said pulling out Tetsusaiga. "We'll today's the day you die, so I suggest you run."  
  
"Hey thanks you all for helping me!" Steve continue while Inuyasha charged at him.  
  
"Now it's time for so long-"  
  
Inuyasha crashed into Steve, and started hitting him with Tetsusaiga.  
  
"But we'll sing just one more song." Steve said crawling away.  
  
Inuyasha pushed him back.  
  
"Thanks for doing your part you sure are smart you know with me and you and my dog Blue.  
  
"Bau, bau!" Blue barked.  
  
You can hear a few crashes from outside the house and the rest of the song.  
  
"We can do anything that we want to do!" Steve finished and then the WHOLE Inuyasha gang came charging and joined Inuyasha in the beating. They obviously had enough.  
  
Then, all of the sudden the gang appears in front of a poorly drawn castle.  
  
"Naraku's castle!" Inuyasha shouted in surprise.  
  
"I guess it got a makeover." Kagome stared.  
  
"Mwheheh!" Someone from Inside the castle laughed.  
  
Inside the laughing came from a bathroom, so the Inuyasha gang went to investigate.  
  
"Kagura, Kanna! Please, will you join me!?" Naraku asked his minions.  
  
"Naraku, why did you call us here and make us watch you bath yourself?" Kagura asked.  
  
All of the sudden Naraku farts and toxic miasma fills the room. Kagura and Kanna run out for there lives trying not to breath in the poison. They run pass the Gang and they wonder what all the panic was about. They walk in and see Naraku in the bath tub. They all stared eye wide at him.  
  
"So, you solved the clue, eh?" Naraku stood up, and the girls blushed and said "Cover you glory!" They said covering their eyes. Naraku grabbed a towel and stepped out of the tub. "You may have defeated Blues Clues, but you will not survive this one!" Naraku said casting magic. Miroku stepped in and sucked in the magic. "Noooo!!!" Naraku complained.  
  
~  
  
"Okay Naraku, get us out of here!" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Nooo!" Naraku refused. "I will never forgive you hurting me!"  
  
"Well, I guess you die."  
  
"Okay! I'll let you go!"  
  
"Okay." Inuyasha waited.  
  
Naraku cast magic and the Inuyasha gang disappeared. "Heheh..." Naraku chuckled.  
  
A few minutes later Kagome awakened in a class room.  
  
"Oh no..." Kagome said.  
  
The End  
  
AnimeDarin: Okay here's the test. If one person can guess what show the Inuyasha gang is in now. They get to be in my fic with ME! Yes, the insane me!!! Okay try guessing. And also I would like to thanks Griffin_Gurl for creating the fanfic with me! If someone guessing the test right, I will continue this random Inuyasha fic. 


	9. Results for Winners

Congratulations to the following reviewers:  
  
-Potato Dragon  
  
-Fireblade K'Chona  
  
All I need you to do is make a short nickname instead of me having a hard time writing it over and over. And I would like your gender and personality please.  
  
Yes, it was Barney. Prepare for evil happiness.  
  
I'm so sorry for all the other reviewers that didn't make it on my next fic, but I didn't want so much people ='(  
  
I'm sorry, but please continue to read my fics... Bye bye!!  
  
~animedarin 


End file.
